


Christmas Harmony - Everyone's Secrect Santa

by Iggytheperson



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, One Shot, Rated Teen For Iruma, Secret Santa, but I have no more energy or time so this is all I'm doing, enjoy, my friend gave me this idea and i had an inspiration burst, this is slightly more shippy than i intended it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggytheperson/pseuds/Iggytheperson
Summary: A short story from various perspectives as the class goes about getting their gifts.





	Christmas Harmony - Everyone's Secrect Santa

Kaede stared down at the note in her hand, as though maybe glaring at it long enough would change the name written on it. As much as she cared about her classmates and wanted to give them all the best Christmas ever, she really didn’t have the slightest idea of what on earth she could give to Kokichi Ouma. Unfortunately, her attempt to magically shift the letters on the note failed, and so she found herself standing in the mall, with festive music blaring around her and not a single clue of where to start her search. 

She eventually ended up in one of the mall’s more familiar stores: a music shop that, while quaint, stocked quite a wide variety of cds and records. Right away, she was recognized by a employee, who immediately hurried over to ask if she needed anything.

“Um…yeah sort of. I’m having a secret santa with my classmates at Hope’s Peak, and I really have no idea what to get him.” Kaede admitted with embarrassment. She was class rep, she shouldn’t be having this much trouble knowing a classmate’s interests!

“Oh yeah? Well I’m sure we’ll be able to help with that.” The employee winks smugly at her as he says this. Normally, Kaede would definitely agree with the man’s confidence, and she was sure that if she’d gotten anyone else, that she would. In this case, however…

“Well, do you guys sell…anything that an evil supreme leader might enjoy?” The employee laughs at Kaede’s sheepish statement, only for that to change to a stare of bewilderment and concern for her mental health when he realizes that no, she isn’t kidding.

“….Nevermind.” Kaede squeaks out, before promptly rushing out of the store in mortification. She spends the next two hours wandering aimlessly around the mall, stopping through almost every store (though not telling any more employees about the focus of her search).  
She finds herself in a discount aisle, hidden at the back of a giant thrift store and filled to the brim with everything from questionable looking toys to Halloween costumes that didn’t sell. And there she sees it. 

The perfect gift.

The moment her eyes fall on the ridiculous, dramatic cape, she absolutely positive that he’ll love it. And then, in some magnificent Christmas miracle, she somehow comes across an equally fancy and over-exaggerated crown, lined with so much glitter and rhinestones that Kaede thinks she’s going to go blind just looking at it. It’s so outrageously over the top. It’s utterly perfect.

~+~

The moment Korekiyo gets home he pulls out every single book he can possibly find on the subject of costumes. He hasn’t done a great deal of concentrated research, but that’s all more the reason for him to get started quickly, isn’t it? This is going to be one of the most splendid gifts Tsumugi has ever gotten, Korekiyo won’t settle for any less.  
He spends hours pouring over the books, jotting down any and every idea that comes to mind. Everything from books on incredible costumers from millennia ago to replicas of the first sewing machine to be invented. 

It’s 2 am by the time he remembers that food and rest is necessary for both productivity and basic human functioning. It’s even a while after that before he can get the part of his mind yelling “Sleep is for the weak!” away from the controls to his body.

He comes back after a hearty, well balanced meal and an extensive rest to find that his sleep-depraved brain had actually found something of interest.  
A gorgeous, vibrant textile from Bali. It would serve as an exquisite addition to Tsumugi’s collection. Yes, it was excellent.

But as luck would have it, he could not have it shipped over within the timeframe left before the Christmas party. No matter. He had some money squirreled away for just such and occasion, after all.  
After a roughly eight hour flight, Korekiyo arrives in Bali. From there he quickly goes about finding the fabric, and is all the way back on home ground within two days. Upon leaving the airport, he decides to spend the remainder of his day searching for appropriate wrapping paper and ribbons to compliment Tsumugi’s personality, as well as her outward appearance. Almost every employee in the mall has become irritated with his presence by the time he finds something suitable.

He spends three hours making sure that the wrapping is absolutely perfect before he lets himself go to bed.

Only for him to bolt awake in the dead of night upon realizing he forgot to get her a card.

~+~

Shuuichi sat miserably with his head in his hands on some random bench he’d found in his search. It seemed the detective had finally come across a mystery that eluded him. What was he supposed to get a girl who could already make whatever her overly-hyper heart desired?

Maybe she would want some makeup? No, she probably already had stuff that was a million times more expensive than his budget would allow. He really wanted to get her something she’d like…if only so that she wouldn’t make fun of him. He started wandering through the shopping district, staring up at the dancing neon signs in the hopes that one of them could give him a clue. He spots a store that Miu would most certainly want something from, but it’s also one he doesn’t really want to enter, much less shop in.

Shuuichi stares pensively at the adult store. Yeah, he’s sure he could find something Miu would like in there…but would he even be able to purchase something from there in the first place? And even if she did like it, she would still definitely make fun of him if she found out he’d gone into a store like that!

Nope, definitely not worth it. It’ll take longer, but Shuuichi will go find somewhere else to get the gift. At some point in his search, he runs into Kokichi, who, having apparently already found his gift, decides to entertain himself by following Shuuichi around and trying to guess who Shuuichi is buying for. After stopping in front of a few too many skimpy-looking window displays and cosmetic shops, Kokichi deduces that the person in question is Miu.

From there, Kokichi becomes…surprisingly helpful, throwing out gift ideas that Miu would actually probably love. Who would have guessed that Kokichi of all people could be relied on for such a thing? Well, the more you know, he supposed.

The beauty-salon-pass idea seemed pretty good. And so, Shuuichi pulled out his phone and started comparing prices, trying to find the cheapest place he could.

“Heeeeey, you aren’t trying to grab her something from some super-cheap place, are you?” Kokichi said accusingly. Shuuichi…didn’t want to know what could happen to him if he lied to Kokichi.

“Well, I don’t really have the kind of budget to send her anywhere expensive…”He retorted lamely.

“Ooooooh, well if that’s all it is, then why didn’t you say so? I can help you pay for it!” Kokichi offered nonchalantly.

“No, uh, it’s fine Kokichi. I couldn’t ask you to do something like that.” Moreover, Shuuichi didn’t want to be indebted to Kokichi. For anything.

“Awwww, are you worried about me, Shuuichi? That’s so sweet! You know you don’t have to go worrying about things like money with me though, right Shuuichi? I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all! I have lots of money!” Kokichi reassured him, and if Shuuichi had fully believed in the concept of Kokichi’s organization, he may very well have been reassured. He wasn’t sure though…

“…Are you sure it’s ok with you?” He asked with mild concern. He doesn’t want to turn down such a nice offer, but still…

“Of course! Anything for you, my beloved Shuuichi!” Shuuichi…didn’t really know how to respond to the second half of that statement, so he just nodded as Kokichi grabbed his phone and showed him an apparently nice establishment. They walked down the streets, with Kokichi getting childishly excited as he gleefully pointed out various Christmas decorations to Shuuichi. They got to the beauty salon to find it was…very nice, as Kokichi had said, but it also looked extremely expensive. Shuuichi’s wallet hurt just looking at it.

It turned out to not be all that bad though, especially with Kokichi paying for half of it. Shuuichi might have even had enough left to go buy some nicer wrapping for it. He’d do that tomorrow, though. And so, he parted ways with Kokichi, who…blew him a kiss as he left, and got on the train home, feeling a lot less worn out than he had that morning.

~+~

Kiibo was…at a loss on the matter of what to get for his classes’ Secret Santa. He and Maki didn’t really speak all that much. Maki didn’t really speak with anyone, come to think of it. That struck Kiibo as rather odd. Maki was a child caretaker, and common sense said that if someone’s job is to take care of children, that they should be an open and friendly person, right? Logically someone as shy as Maki should have a lot of difficulty with children. Oh, maybe that would be a good idea for a present! A book on “How to Deal With Children as an Introvert”, or something along those lines. 

No, that didn’t make sense. Maki was already amazing with kids, that was why she was at Hope’s Peak the first place. Getting her a book on kids would be a ridiculous idea. What was he even thinking?  
Oh, but now he was back to square one, because he still didn’t have any idea what to get for Maki! He was at a complete loss…Maybe he should call Miu for help? He debated this for a while, weighing the possibility of help against the risk of Miu teasing him. Should he? Was it worth the risk?

“Hey Keebs, what’s up?” Miu’s voice chimed from over the line. It sounded like she was in the mall…so she probably already had an idea. Oh, she would definitely make fun of him if she did! Maybe he should pretend he’d called her on accident or something…

“Keebs? What’s wrong?” she asked as Kiibo could hear sleigh bells and chattering of the mall around her.

“Uh, well…I’m having a hard time coming up with a gift idea for Maki…Do you have an suggestions to help me?” He answered timidly.

“Huh? How the fuck would I know what you should get that emo freak!? Just go to the mall and find something!” She hollered into the receiver, having a hard time making her voice heard with all the commotion around her.

“But shouldn’t I have an idea of what I’m getting before I head to the mall…?” Kiibo asks in confusion.

“Fuck no! You go to the mall and figure out what you’re getting by looking around, dipshit! The only reason I’m not doing that is ‘cause I’m gonna Bakamatsu some awesome shit with my genius brain!” Kiibo…hadn’t been aware of this apparently obvious fact. He felt like melting into a puddle with embarrassment. How had he not known something so common and basic? At least, Miu was certainly making it sound like it was.

“But wait, if you’re making a gift, then why does it sound like you’re in the mall right now?” He asked as he prepared to head over to the mall himself.

“’Cause I gotta buy parts, duh!” She shouted in exasperation.

“Oh…um, are you going to be at the mall for a while?” He asks tentatively as he as he starts over to the front door.

“I dunno, depends how quick I can find my shit, why? Oh, I get it. You want me to help you find emo bitch a gift, right?” Kiibo flinches at the cruel nickname. He really doesn’t understand Miu’s need to make crude insults at every opportunity…

“Well, yes. Would that be ok with you?” He answers back to her.

“No prob, Keebs! I didn’t feel like getting work done today anyways.” Kiibo can’t tell whether or not that was meant to be sarcastic, but she doesn’t say anything else that could be interpreted as such as they make plans to meet up, so he decides to just ignore it. Somehow, he feels like Miu is going to be teaching him some things today…

~+~

Ugh, why did Tenko have to buy a present for some degenerate male!? Why couldn’t she have gotten a cute girl, like Himiko or Kaede!? Instead she was stuck with getting something for…*ugh*…Kaito. He would probably think that she got him something rude, once he found out that she’d gotten him something. Hah! She would show him! She’d get Kaito the best present ever! That’d show him for thinking of her like she was on the same level as some rude, disgusting boy!

And so, the next morning, she charged into the mall with a furious energy that could’ve melted all the snow in the neighborhood. The best. Present. Ever. She charged through the mall, not bothering for more than a second with anything that she didn’t consider the best. Which was almost everything, as it turned out. How was she supposed to show up that damn male if the stores didn’t sell anything good enough!? Ugh, it was all Kaito’s fault.

Ahah! Tenko remembered now! There was a gift shop at the planetarium! Perfect. 

Thirty minutes later, Tenko reached her treasure trove. There, perched on the display window, sat the most gorgeous gift an awful, space-cadet male could hope to receive. Tenko ran in a snatched the snow globe off of the shelf. Star-globe? No matter, that pathetic moron would definitely love it. She soon exited the store with her fabulous trinket. Really, it was such a pretty little thing. Tenko almost felt compelled to keep it for herself…but no, this was a gift. She wasn’t some cruel boy who stole people’s gifts for himself.

She briefly contemplated getting some special wrapping, just to show him up with how great it was. No, that awful boy would look at her handiwork and say something gross about her secretly having a soft side or something equally depraved. She bought a purple bag from the dollar store near the edge of the campus before heading back to the dorms. She took her time wrapping the paper tissue around it before shoving it into the bag and out of her way. There, now she didn’t have to think about anymore gross males on her Christmas holidays!...Well, until the Christmas party, anyways. It still counted.


End file.
